


do it again

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, Smut, hides face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they don’t know how they ended up like this, cramped into the shower of their little bathroom, hands trailing over clothed skin fervently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it again

They don’t know how they ended up like this, cramped into the shower of their little bathroom, hands trailing over clothed skin fervently. Taekwoon’s lips move against his own in a way that makes him dizzy, sending his mind reeling at the touch. He is everywhere, his body pressing Hakyeon back against the tiles harshly, almost hitting his head to the hard wall. He moans into the kiss as Taekwoon pushes up even closer, their crotches sliding against one another enticingly, and for once Hakyeon thinks the lack of space in an actual blessing in disguise.

Taekwoon moves to nip along Hakyeon’s jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck before biting at it, sharp teeth raking over his skin, tongue darting out then and again to lap over the bruised spots. His hands are desperate, dipping under Hakyeon’s shirt and grabbing at his skin, and Hakyeon shudders from the sensation of Taekwoon’s fingertips teasing one of his nipples roughly. The air between them is hot as Hakyeon fists the material of Taekwoon’s sweater to pull him as close as he can get, lifting his hips into the touch. A moan escapes his mouth as their crotches collide once more, making Taekwoon bite down on his collarbone with need before breaking away, panting.

„Turn around.“

The words are muttered under his breath and Hakyeon has no intention to object, pressing his chest flush against the tiles obediently. He can feel Taekwoon’s hands ghosting on his hips, going for his zipper, his body pressing into his and Hakyeon arches back just slightly, wanting more. The feeling of Taekwoon’s hard on against his backside makes him shiver in anticipation, and he moans as he feels Taekwoon sliding his jeans and boxers down just so, to the middle of his thighs where he leaves them, oppressing most of Hakyeon’s freedom to move. His strained erection hits the cold tiles of the shower stall and Hakyeon gasps at the feeling, pressing forward for more friction as a whine leaves his lips.

„Spread your legs.“

Hakyeon does so immediately, and he can hear Taekwoon chuckle into his hair at his eagerness, heat rushing up his neck and spreading on his cheeks. He has no time to feel ashamed, though, as one slick finger presses against his entrance, his head tilting back at the sudden stretch. A little whine breaks through his lips as Taekwoon slowly works him open; his still half worn pants graze against his heated skin teasingly, making the feeling of being filled much more intense through the inability to spread further. Taekwoon’s hot breaths hit his shoulder, and Hakyeon tilts his head just a little to plant a kis on his poised lips as he adds another finger, making Hakyeon bite back a strangled moan.

Hakyeon can feel Taekwoon growing impatient behind him as he adds in a third, the scissoring and curling of his fingers in him becoming faster and wider, leaving him panting, his hot breath fogging up the white tiles in front of him. It’s not enough, not nearly enough, and Hakyeon reaches behind him to curl his fingers around Taekwoon’s wrist in a plea for more. The fingers leave him, and Hakyeon feels empty, wanting, as he his ears pick up the sound of Taekwoon undoing his pants and slicking himself up with his own spit, a little noise escaping his plush lips as he strokes himself. He doesn’t dare to turn around, doesn’t dare to look, because his dick is straining against the cold surface of the wall, throbbing painfully at the cool contact to the sensitive skin.

Hakyeon can feel Taekwoon grabbing his ass and spreading his butt cheeks then, can feel the hard tip of Taekwoon’s erection pushing against him and he takes a shaky breath to steady himself. Taekwoon presses in slowly, carefully, and Hakyeon’s eyes sting a little with the pain of the overwhelming stretch. He can feel Taekwoon panting, knows how tight it must be, and the thought makes his own mind dizzy.

Once Taekwoon is fully in, he kisses down the back of Hakyeon’s neck to give him some time to adjust. Hakyeon revels in the feeling of being filled so entirely, their position enhancing the sensation; he moves backwards tentatively, giving Taekwoon a little nod, signaling for him to move.

He does, and Hakyeon can’t help but let out a loud moan as Taekwoon’s body presses so close into his, pushing him against the tiles in front forcefully. He rocks into his body slowly at first, then, hearing Hakyeon’s little pants and breathy moans, he starts to move faster, creating a rhythm that has Hakyeon trying to hold onto the tiles for support with shaky hands. Takewoon’s fingers on his hips ding into his skin as he drives into him, hard, the sounds of their bodies meeting and Taekwoon’s belt chiming filling the air around them. 

It’s overstimulating, Taekwoon’s drilling pace filling him with pleasure as his own dick is throbbing with the friction of being pressed against the wall, and Hakyeon feels like his legs might give out. His hands reach out for support as he whines from the intensity of Taekwoon’s thrusts, accidentally gripping the shower tap and turning it on as he tries to steady himself. Hot water comes splashing down on them, soaking their still mostly clothed bodies as Taekwoon’s hips roll into his repeatedly. Taekwoon hisses at the sudden feeling, jerking his hips harder and angling them just so, making Hakyeon cry out from the sudden, overwhelming pleasure. Their bodies are flushed together, Hakyeon turning his head a little for a kiss. His lips meet with Taekwoon’s, water running down their skin as they kiss sloppily, Taekwoon letting out a small noise of pleasure against Hakyeon’s lips.

The water makes Hakyeon’s body tingle, lewd slapping noises from skin hitting skin making his ears ring, and before he knows it he’s moaning as he comes in long strokes against the tiles and his stomach, body jerking with the intensity of his orgasm. Taekwoon isn’t far behind, the tightness and sudden clench around his dick making him see white, hips thrusting erratically as he comes, hard and deep inside of Hakyeon.

Their movements slow down gradually, their lips parted and their chests heaving as they come down from their highs, the hot water running down their wet hair and bodies continuously. Taekwoon reaches to shut it off lazily, spent from the stimulation and force of his orgasm, little droplets of water falling into his slightly parted lips as he pants. Hakyeon turns around, mouth stretched into a bright smile as he pecks Taekwoon’s cheek affectionately, nuzzling into his wet strands of hair and pulling him close as he whispers into his ear.

„We should definitely do this again.“

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like years ago srsly well like last year spring but still this is so /hides


End file.
